Treize Raisons
by NaoO
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Runaway xo. Edward prouve son amour à Bella en lui donnant treize raisons pour lesquelles il l'aime. Se passe après Hésitation. Histoire complète, traduction en cours.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens! Alors, me voilà avec une traduction d'une fic américaine. Si j'ai décidé de la traduire, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas nombre de personnes qui lisent des fics dans des langues différentes, et comme celle-là m'a vraiment intéressée, j'ai décidé de vous laisser voir par vous-même. Le titre original est _Thirteen Reasons Why_ et l'auteur est Runaway xo.**

**L'auteur vient d'avoir 14 ans et ce qu'elle écrit est vraiment bien, et je vous demanderais (s'iou plaît!) de laisser des review's (et elle précise, sans fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire pour qu'elle puisse mettre vos commentaires sur un site de traduction! mdr!). Merci!**

**Et merci à ma soeurette qui m'a aidée pour les expressions avec lesquelles j'avais un peu de mal.**

**Cette histoire comporte 16 chapitres et voilà le premier.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Les personnages, les décors et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne fais que traduire la fic de Runaway xo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1)**

**Prouve-le.**

« Bella », chuchota une voix douce.

« Mhmm ? », marmonnai-je en retour.

La voix répondit, plus près de moi. « C'est l'heure de se lever. » Je pouvais sentir l'haleine fraîche chatouiller mon cou, passant comme une plume sur ma peau chaude, envoyant un frisson le long de mon corps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais je ne voulais pas encore ouvrir les yeux, je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. « Je dors », répondis-je, en enterrant ma tête plus près de sa poitrine de pierre, mes doigts jouant paresseusement avec le col de sa chemise.

Il gloussa, encore plus proche qu'avant. Je sentais ses lèvres glaciales frôler mon front. « Pourrais-tu être assez gentille pour ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Pourquoi ? », marmonnai-je, en cachant encore ma tête dans sa poitrine alors que mon visage rougissait et que mon cœur s'emballait, simplement dus à son contact.

« J'aimerai voir les yeux de ma _fiancée_ quand je lui dis que je l'aime. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et ma respiration se coupa. Je rencontrai ses yeux topazes, et essayais de me concentrer sur eux, ce qui était assez dur puisque la pièce tournait.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il ne semblait pas très inquiet, en fait, c'était comme s'il essayait d'étouffer un rire. L'amusement évident dans ses yeux.

« Fiancée ? », m'étouffais-je.

Il acquiesça, un petit peu plus sérieux maintenant, observant mes traits, essayant d'interpréter mon expression.

« Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ? », murmurai-je plus pour moi-même, fermant les yeux, essayant de me remémorer la scène qui s'était jouée dans ma tête. Edward et moi dans la prairie, et rentrant ensuite chez Charlie. Le regard de Charlie quand nous lui avons dit que nous étions…

« Oh mon Dieu. » Je respirai. « Nous allons… »

« Nous marier », termina-t-il prudemment, se penchant plus près, ses yeux dans les miens, essayant désespérément de lire mes pensées. Et avec cela, il s'étendit sur ma gauche et observa mes yeux alors que je me rendais compte de l'anneau qui était resté à mon troisième doigt.

« Oh », respirai-je, plaçant mon autre main sur le côté de ma tête, souhaitant désespéramment que la pièce arrête de tourner.

Edward me connaissait trop bien et, rapidement, il défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et pressa mon front contre sa poitrine agréablement glaciale.

Après quelques respirations profondes, mes lèvres remplacèrent mon front, il se pencha et embrassa mes cheveux. « Ça va mieux ? », gloussa-t-il.

« Je pense que oui », répondis-je entre les baisers que je donnais à sa poitrine parfaite.

« Je dois dire que tu le prends mieux que Charlie », dit-il avec un élancement de tristesse dans la voix.

« Charlie », haletai-je, la scène entière me revenant. Charlie m'emmenant brutalement dans une autre pièce, loin d'Edward. Même si je savais qu'Edward pourrait entendre tout ce qu'il dirait. « Et s'il te quitte de nouveau, Bella ? », avait beuglé Charlie, me faisant hésiter. « Il t'a quittée une fois et a pu récupérer tous les morceaux, mais qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine fois, Bells ? Hein ? Et si la fois suivante, les morceaux sont trop petits ? » Charlie avait été sur le point de me crier dessus, et j'avais senti des larmes brûlantes au coin de mon œil.

« Tu as tort, Papa. » J'avais essayé de paraître forte, mais ma voix avait craqué, me rendant vulnérable et faible. « Edward ne me quittera pas. »

« Pensais-tu qu'il te quitterait la première fois ? », avait défié Charlie.

C'est à ce moment que j'avais commencé à pleurer, mes sanglots avaient soudainement éclaté dans ma poitrine, comme si quelqu'un y avait envoyé une bombe. Alors, m'étant rappelée qu'Edward pourrait entendre tout cela, se retenant probablement contre l'envie de me consoler, je m'étais mise à pleurer plus douloureusement encore.

« Bella », avait soupiré Charlie, frustré. « Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Est-ce que nous pourrions au moins en discuter d'abord ? » Sa voix était devenue à peine un chuchotement à la fin, me suppliant.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter. », avais-je dit en retour, contenant à peine mes sanglots. « J'aime Edward. »

Subitement, Charlie, le nom d'Edward et le mot aimer dans la même pièce m'avaient fait me sentir vraiment claustrophobe. Bien qu'il était évident que j'aimais Edward, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi entêté que Charlie, j'avais alors réalisé que je ne lui avais jamais dit de vive voix. Debout, je m'étais sentie transparente, comme si Charlie avait pu voir à travers moi. Je n'étais pas arrivée à regarder le visage de Charlie, essayer de trouver le bonheur et l'amour, ou au moins l'acceptation que je cherchais. Et c'était un sentiment horrible, le sentiment de rester debout là-bas, avec rien pour me cacher. Je n'étais pas parvenue à analyser son expression, car j'étais partie en courant en direction de la cuisine où Edward était assis. J'avais été sûre que sa main serrait la table, lui faisant sûrement des trous, et que ses yeux étaient durs. Je n'avais pas parlé mais j'avais sauté sur ses genoux et m'étais effondrée contre lui, mon corps secoué de sanglots, m'étant sentie faible et coupable d'infliger cette torture à Edward.

J'avais senti sa main lisser mes cheveux. J'avais pu sentir l'extraordinaire contrôle qu'il fallait pour être doux avec moi alors que son corps venait juste d'être envahi par la colère. Je ne me rappelais de rien après ça. Je pense que c'est le moment où je me suis endormie.

« Je suis désolée, Edward », haletai-je lourdement, revenant à l'instant présent. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. « Je suis tellement désolée »

Il rigola et fit des cercles apaisants sur mon dos. « Ne t'excuse pas Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix, il était encore en train de se blâmer. « Arrête », sifflai-je en me retirant.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de te blâmer ! »

« Mais Bella, si je ne t'avais pas quitté, Charlie n'aurait jamais- »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter », l'interrompis-je, son visage étant douloureux. Le fait de toujours se blâmer devenait lassant.

« Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair », lui dis-je sévèrement, mon front se plissant alors que je réfléchissais. « Je t'aime, et pour une étrange raison, tu m'aimes aussi. »

Son visage se durcit, mais il ne dit rien. Je dois dire qu'il était de plus en plus d'accord avec moi.

« Tu as fait un marché avec moi : que tu me transformais, seulement si je me mariais avec toi d'abord. Exact ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai dit oui, et ensuite, quand nous l'avons dit à mon père, il est devenu dingue. Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

Il sourit de façon tordue, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, ses magnifiques cheveux de bronze lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Je me réveille ce matin pour te trouver là, en dépit de toutes les choses horribles avec lesquelles Charlie a probablement du te menacer. »

Edward sourit, de façon lugubre, et haussa les épaules.

« Alors, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais te blâmer. », lui fis-je remarquer, sûrement un regard suffisant sur mon visage.

Il me lança un regard noir. Je m'esclaffai et me mis à genoux sur le lit pour que je puisse poser mon front contre le sien « Je t'aime. Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? »

Il roula des yeux.

J'attendis. « Alors, c'est un oui ou un non ? » Je le taquinais.

« Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime plus que personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre dans cet univers. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu veux dire… après moi, bien sûr. »

J'observais son expression soigneusement alors qu'elle devenait perplexe. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Et bien, _je_ t'aime plus que personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre dans cet univers. Et nous ne pouvons pas partager le même titre », dis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il gloussa, embrassa mon nez, et murmura ensuite à mon oreille : « Alors, j'imagine que c'est moi qui gagne. » Il était sur le point de m'enlever du lit quand je le stoppai.

« Oh non, tu ne gagnes pas. » Je m'agrippai à mon oreiller. « Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu m'aimes plus que ce que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il gloussa et me souleva contre ma volonté, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Alors ? », le pressai-je.

« Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair », dit-il. « Tu penses que tu m'aimes plus que ce que je t'aime ? »

Je m'esclaffai et lui fit un signe de tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait si j'étais sérieuse ou pas. Est-ce que j'étais sérieuse ? Je ne le savais même pas, mais le mélange d'amusement et de frustration sur son visage était inestimable.

« Et bien, tu as tort. » Il sourit rapidement alors que nous nous souvenions de la dernière fois où cette conversion avait eu lieu. Au déjeuner, l'année d'avant, et tout le temps qu'elle dura, mon cœur avait battu si vite qu'il dû meurtrir l'intérieur de ma poitrine. « Et cette fois », continua-t-il, « Je te le prouverai. »

« Me le prouver ? », répétai-je en regardant son visage suspicieusement. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Oui, je vais te le prouver, avec treize raisons. »

« Treize raisons pour lesquelles… »

« Treize raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, bien sûr. »

* * *

**Voilà! Un premier chapitre! Review's s'iou plaît!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens! Wahouu! 18 review's! Didiou! Vous êtes déchaînées! ;p**

**Bon, donc me revoilà avec le chapitre Deux de cette fic,** **qui** **comporte toujours 16 chapitres et dont l'auteur est toujours Runaway xo. (bah ui, ça a pas changé). **

**Sinon, deux choses. L'auteur veut vous dire simplement qu'elle est honorée de vos review's et qu'elle espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire. Après, une question a été posée : est-ce que le nombre 13 était un nombre pris au hasard ou bien si l'auteur connaissait déjà ses 13 raisons. Alors, elle répond en disant qu'elle a nommé sa fic _Thirteen Reasons Why_ d'après un roman du même nom et dont l'auteur est Jay Asher. Et même si ce roman n'a rien à voir avec sa fic, Runaway aimait ce titre pour le mystère qu'il inspirait. Et elle rajoute que tout deviendra clair à la fin de l'histoire. **

**Sinon, moi, je pense que je posterai à cette vitesse-là (intervalle entre le chapitre 1 et le 2), parce qu'une traduction a besoin d'être vérifiée et voilà, faut que ça ait un sens, donc je prends mon temps ;p, mais pas trop quand même, z'en faîtes pas.**

**Pis, pour moi, ce chapitre est super ;p, il est choupinet tout plein! ui bon...**

**Pis merci encore à ma soeur qui m'aide toujours quand je galère à comprendre le sens de quelques mots où il manque des lettres. Haha.**

**Allez, je me tais.**

**Lisez, profitez, et reviewez. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: les personnages, les décors et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Runaway xo. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2)**

**Raison Une.**

Edward me porta en bas des escaliers. Je m'attendais à moitié à y trouver Charlie à attendre avec un fusil chargé dans les mains. Pourtant, avoir à expliquer à Charlie _pourquoi_ un coup de fusil n'aurait pas tué Edward aurait été plus facile que lui dire que j'allais me marier.

Edward me posa à table et en l'espace d'une seconde extrêmement rapide, un bol de céréales attendait devant moi.

« Merci. » Je souris.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi », sourit-il en tirant une autre chaise juste à côté de la mienne.

« Alors, quand comptes-tu me dire ces treize raisons ? », demandai-je en souriant. Il poussait vraiment la plaisanterie loin. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il avait besoin de me _prouver_ son amour ?

« Tu découvriras la première aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il, ses lèvres séparées par la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Tu vas seulement m'en donner une ? »

Il sourit contre ma peau : « Oui, Je vais seulement t'en donner une aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je fis la moue. Je regardai son visage et réalisai que ça semblait vraiment l'exalter que je veuille soudain entendre ces raisons. Je ravalai doucement mon excitation, embarrassée par mon enthousiasme.

« Bella, il y a seulement quatre-vingt-quatre mille six cents secondes par jour. Même si je parlais à vitesse vampirique, je ne pourrais pas expliciter toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime. »

Je rougis furieusement et retins mes lèvres qui menaçaient de se transformer en un sourire éblouissant. « Tu as dit qu'il y avait seulement treize raisons. »

Il gloussa, ses lèvres faisant encore de tendres baisers le long de mon cou. « Je vais juste t'en _donner_ treize », sourit-il.

J'essayai de penser clairement, mais ses lèvres continuèrent d'embrasser l'os de mon coup et finalement, j'oubliai mon nom.

« Bella », murmura-t-il. Ah oui, Bella, c'est cela.

« Mhmm ? »

Il sourit. « Mange. »

Je ramassai docilement ma cuillère et la remuai paresseusement dans les céréales, mais je ne pus l'emmener à ma bouche parce qu'il était tellement proche que je pouvais presque sentir son odeur dans l'air.

« C'est dur de manger quand tu fais ça », l'informai-je finalement.

Il sourit contre le creux de mon oreille et s'écarta. « Je vais bien me comporter », sourit-il.

Il me regarda alors que je mangeais. En ne manquant jamais de me déconcerter avec la fascination étrange qu'il avait à me regarder manger.

Quand j'ai eu fini, il porta mon bol à l'évier et le rinça alors que je prenais mon moment d'humanité. Je mis l'eau de la douche tellement chaude que ç'en était presque insupportable pendant que je prenais de profondes respirations. Penser à la pression qui allait s'exercer sur moi menaçait de me faire crier. Je devrai faire comprendre à Charlie, faire comprendre à Renée, et juste espérer que le reste de Forks comprendrait. Ce serait sûrement compliqué de faire admettre aux autres, alors que j'arrivais moi-même à peine à concevoir la réalité. Evidemment, je savais que j'aimais Edward et que je voulais m'unir à lui de toutes les manières possibles. Ce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, c'est comment je pouvais être aussi réfractaire au début, et soudainement malléable entre ses mains de pierre. Je blâmais personnellement ses yeux ocres, sa voix de velours, son doux toucher, et son entière apparence de dieu grec.

J'arrêtai l'eau de la douche et séchai mes cheveux avec une serviette. Quand ce fut fait, je cherchai mes habits. Je les aurais probablement trouvés si seulement ils s'étaient _trouvés_ là. J'avais tellement la tête dans le brouillard que j'en avais oublié d'emmener mes vêtements avec moi dans la salle de bain. Je soupirai et enroulai la serviette autour de moi. Je pouvais, ou courir les chercher ou appeler de l'aide et naturellement, j'aurais choisi n'importe quoi qui ne me fasse pas courir. « Edward ? » Je restais derrière la porte entrouverte de quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour laisser passer ma tête.

« Oui ? »

Je haletai à sa soudaine apparition, et haletai encore quand mon premier halètement fit tomber ma serviette. Même si j'étais de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, je claquai la porte au nez d'Edward et replaçai une nouvelle fois ma serviette. Avec une rougeur cramoisie et un cœur battant à mille à la minute, je rouvris la porte. Il était toujours debout là, mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses doigts pinçaient l'arrête de son nez. « Edward », murmurai-je. Il était tellement immobile que je sentais que rien au monde n'aurait pu entraver sa concentration, bien que j'aurais dû savoir à présent que rien ne pouvait le perturber. « Edward », essayai-je de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Self control, Bella. », dit-il calmement, toujours en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se contrôler maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il s'était habitué à l'odeur de mon sang.

« Mon sang ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il sourit, sa main lâchant son nez. « Bella, ton sang n'est pas la seule part de toi que je veux, ni la part que je veux le plus. » Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement pour jauger mon expression, qui je suis sûre, était plus rouge que jamais. Ses yeux devinrent subitement aussi noirs que du charbon et ils se consumèrent, me bloquant la respiration alors qu'il me regardait avec une telle passion. Je pouvais sentir mes mains devenir moites contre la poignée de la porte. Aussi vite qu'il les ouvrit, il les referma et tira quelque chose de derrière son dos. « Ici, Bella » Il me donna un tas de vêtements pliés.

« Comment savais-tu- »

« J'imaginais que ça ne pouvait être que l'unique raison pour que tu m'appelles ici alors que tu es enroulée dans une serviette derrière une porte, à moins que tu ne me punisses exprès. » Il fit rapidement un sourire en coin et partit en en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Mon cœur affolé essayait de maintenir un rythme cardiaque stable en prenant de profondes inspirations, bien qu'une fois que je me rappelais qu'il pouvait probablement entendre ses battements pendant qu'il descendait les marches, je dus reprendre ma relaxation. C'était étonnant comme il faisait réagir mon cœur de cette manière, comme il _me_ faisait réagir. Il avait toujours le même effet depuis la première fois que je l'avais rencontré.

Une fois que je fus descente, je descendis doucement les marches et arrivai dans les bras d'Edward.

_« _Alors, où va-t-on en premier ? »

Il sourit et plaça ses bras entrelacés plus bas sur mon dos. « C'est toi qui choisis. Je demande juste que nous allions ensuite ce soir dans un endroit de mon choix. »

Je haussai un sourcil : « Et c'est là où tu me donneras la première raison ? »

« Exactement. »

Toute la journée fut gâchée par l'anticipation qui me rongeait. J'essayais de me concentrer alors je me promenais entre les livres d'une librairie, et essayais de ne pas tomber alors que nous marchions dans la clairière, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de me demander ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Je savais que puisqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, ce serait probablement romantique, mais également cher, et ça n'était pas la partie que je préférais. Il avait fait du bon travail avec la bague de récupération et en me laissant ma voiture, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer.

Finalement, l'heure arriva où je me trouvais dans la Volvo argentée d'Edward et que nous roulions sur l'autoroute. Je n'avais pas été à la maison de toute la journée, essentiellement parce que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'un face à face avec Charlie. J'étais fatiguée de blesser mon père, mais il devait se rendre compte que me marier avec Edward était mon choix, et non le sien.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? » Je me tortillai sur mon siège, parce qu'être aveugle était devenu vraiment inconfortable.

Edward rit. « Presque. Juste… ne regarde pas. »

« Promis. Parole de Scouts. », murmurai-j en retour. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'avait persuadée de porter un bandeau. Mais soyons réalistes : je commençais à me rendre compte qu'il pouvait me convaincre de n'importe quoi. Alors que j'y pensais, la bague à mon doigt sembla peser plus lourd, et ma main parut prendre plusieurs kilos.

« Comment est-ce que je l'annoncerai à Renée ? » marmonnai-je soudainement pour moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas voir les réactions d'Edward mais je savais qu'il allait répondre parce que la voiture avait ralenti légèrement. Comme il mettait longtemps à répondre, je sautais sur les conclusions. « Alice l'a vu, n'est-ce pas Edward ? C'est pour ça que tu ne me rien ? Tu sais que ça va être horrible. Elle va me détester, me déshériter- »

« Calme-toi Bella, elle ne va pas te déshériter », rit-il.

Je soupirai et attendis qu'il continue.

« Alice n'a rien vu, alors ne t'inquiète pas s'il te plaît, au moins ce soir. Laisse-moi faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. S'il te plaît ? Charlie et Renée apprendront à accepter les choses, ça prendra juste du temps. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée », soupirai-je. « Je promets que je ne m'inquièterai pas aujourd'hui à ce propos, mais on sait que mon esprit est quelque peu désordonné », marmonnai-je.

Je sentis soudainement une haleine fraîche rencontrer ma peau. « Je pense que tu as un esprit magnifique. »

« Edward, garde tes yeux sur la route », lui dis-je aussi sévèrement que je pus tout en étant intoxiquée par son odeur

Il sourit contre l'os de ma nuque. « Je ne suis pas sur la route. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et défit rapidement le tissu qui cachait mes yeux. Ce que je vis me laissa perplexe. Je regardai deux fois à travers chaque vitre avant que je ne me tourne vers Edward. « Tu m'as emmené dans un parking abandonné ? »

Il sourit, s'amusant de mon expression déconcertée. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce un problème ? »

« Non », dis-je rapidement, essayant de ne pas blesser ses sentiments, confuse qu'il semble si heureux. « Non, c'est bien, j'adore les parkings. »

Il rit, balançant sa tête en arrière alors que je lançai des regards noirs à mes mains, essayant de contrôler la rougeur qui parcourait mes joues.

Finalement, il prit mon menton dans une de ses mains, me forçant à regarder ses yeux caramels. « Ne sois pas embarrassée. Je suis désolé, Bella. Peux-tu me pardonner ? » Je ne pouvais manquer l'humour qui s'attardait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Bien », murmurai-je, la rougeur toujours présente, irradiant mes joues, que je savais qu'il pouvait sentir même dans une voiture sombre.

« Es-tu prête pour notre rendez-vous ? »

Notre rendez-vous était dans un parking ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais je n'allais pas risquer de dire à nouveau quelque chose de stupide, alors je lui fis un signe de tête.

Un instant plus tard , Edward ouvrit ma portière, une main tendue pour la mienne, l'autre cachée derrière son dos. Je pris sa main sans poser de questions alors qu'il m'emmenait vers le devant de la voiture. C'est là que je remarquai qu'il y avait une couverture de pique-nique à carreaux rouges et blancs sur le capot de sa voiture.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Shhh », sourit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je fus soudain dans ses bras et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la couverture. Je le fixai alors qu'il sortait de derrière son dos un panier de pique-nique et qu'il souriait.

« Un pique-nique ? », demandai-je.

« Tu t'y opposes »

« Bien sûr que non. » J'essayai de sourire de façon rassurante mais il ne me crut pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Rien, j'adore les pique-nique. »

« Bella », avertit-il.

Je soupirai, c'est bien ce que je disais : il pouvait me faire dire ou faire _n'importe quoi_. « De retour à Phoenix, on avait droit chaque année à un pique-nique organisé par l'école », dis-je de façon hâtive, espérant que plus vite je le dirai, plus vite le rougissement s'en irait. « Comme nous le savons tous les deux, je ne suis pas très bien… coordonnée. » Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et je vis que c'était une torture pour lui de ne pas rire. « Donc, une année, je suis tombée la tête la première dans la salade de macaronis. » Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rit, et même son rire était velouté alors qu'il retentissait dans le parking vide comme une musique. « Es-tu heureux, maintenant ? », sifflai-je, frustrée, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû implorer Renée de garder cette histoire pour elle, et me voilà en train de la raconter à Edward.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je n'avais aucune idée que ton passé incluait des piques-niques désastreux. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais emmené dans un restaurant côté. »

« Non ! », braillai-je.

Il sourit, tel un ange. « alors, te joindras-tu à moi pour ce pique-nique ? Je te promets que je n'ai emmené aucune salade de macaronis. »

J'ai roulé des yeux et il prit ça pour un oui. Il déballa rapidement le panier, plaça devant moi un sandwich, une boîte avec des fruits, du jus de pomme et une part de tarte.

Je ris. « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Moi. » Il sourit, embarassé, comme s'il venait juste de révéler un secret important.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Et bien, ne sois pas si surprise », murmura-t-il, semblant blessé.

« Oh, non Edward, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je- »

Il rit. « Calme, Bella, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, c'est bon, juste… mange. »

Je pris mon sandwich et le regardai rapidement à travers mes cils pour voir si j'avais vraiment été pardonnée. Evidemment, je l'étais puisqu'il souriait, m'encourageant à continuer. Je lui souris en retour et pris une bouchée du sandwich.

En dix minutes, j'avais tout fini. Pour un vampire sans aucun sens du goût ou de l'odeur concernant la nourriture humaine, il était un cuisinier extraordinaire. Là encore, pourquoi étais-je surprise ? Il excellait dans tous les domaines.

« Merci, Edward. » Je souris quand j'eus fini, reprenant ma place à son côté. Nous étions allongés sur le capot de sa voiture et l'air chaud du mois de juin nous enveloppait comme une couverture. Je me mis sur le dos et regardai les étoiles. Je les suivais des yeux comme si je jouais à connecter des points.

Quand le silence commença à être pesant à mes oreilles, je roulai sur le côté, me tournai pour entendre sa voix de velours. « Alors, où est ma raison ? » Je souris. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je suis tombée la tête la première dans les macaronis. »

Il sourit. « Eh bien, sur ce point, tu as tort. Ta maladresse est sur la liste des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, cependant, ce n'est pas celle que je vais peindre ce soir. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi est-ce si important que tu peignes cette raison particulière ce soir ? »

Je le vis lancer un coup d'œil rapide au ciel et il m'enleva du capot de la voiture pour m'emmener au milieu du parking. Il me posa et recula de quelques pas, nous séparant.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, sourit juste. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'eau commença à tomber. D'abord, l'eau tomba en quelques gouttes dispersées, puis elles formèrent une feuille d'eau devant mes yeux, presque comme si j'étais du mauvais côté d'une chute d'eau. Je pouvais vaguement voir Edward à travers le torrent, son magnifique sourire toujours sur son visage. Puis son magnifique visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, sa tête au-dessus de la mienne, bloquant la pluie qui tombait sur mes yeux.

« Raison numéro une pour laquelle je t'aime », murmura-t-il. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu arrives toujours à être encore plus belle sous la pluie. » Je pouvais sentir son doigt tracer une ligne le long de ma colonne vertébrale, où ma fine chemise de coton s'accrochait à mon corps maintenant tremblant. Puis ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, et la pluie tombait toujours sur nous, semblable à des briques, mais soudain, je me sentais comme sur un nuage, et plus rien n'exista, hormis les lèvres d'Edward qui bougeaient contre les miennes.

* * *

**Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre! Review's s'iou plaît!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

**Bon, je m'excuse du retard, je suis impardionnable, mais j'ai de gros problèmes avec Word, et je peux pas traduire quand je le veux. Voilà. J'espère que vous continuerez de lire cette fiction parce que je me suis dépêchée de traduire pour que le nouveau chapitre vienne compenser l'affreuse nouvelle de la reprise des cours.**

**Sinon, merci pour vos review's, elles sotn très gentilles, et Runaway xo (M'zelle l'auteur), souhaite vous dire qu'elle AIME chacun de vos commentaires, et elle vous remercie.**

**Voilà, assassinez-moi dans vos review's, et félicitez l'auteur.**

**Lisez, profitez, et reviewez.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: les personnages, les décors et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Runaway xo. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3)**

**Raison Deux.**

J'étais debout, enlacée contre le torse d'Edward pendant un long moment, la pluie torrentielle était déconcertante alors que j'étais dans mon propre paradis. Je pouvais entendre Edward fredonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à ma berceuse, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, mes tympans étaient sourds à tout ce qui n'était pas les palpitations de la pluie et ceux de mon cœur.

« Prête à partir ? », demanda-t-il contre ma joue mouillée, ses mots vibrant contre ma peau.

« Non », souris-je en le tirant plus près.

Son doux rire trembla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. « Okay », murmura-t-il. Je fermai les yeux et je pouvais sentir ses lèvres alors qu'elles passaient affectueusement sur mon cou mouillé. Je souris et penchai ma tête en arrière, permettant à la pluie de frapper mon visage. La sensation de la pluie glaciale et des lèvres froides d'Edward contre ma peau chaude était incroyablement rafraîchissante. Peut-être Edward obtiendrait-il ce qu'il souhaite après tout et n'aurait jamais à me transformer, et je n'aurais certainement pas vu d'inconvénients si nous restions comme ça pour l'éternité.

Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres descendre, effleurant seulement le haut de mon t-shirt, et il m'eut, alors qu'elles retournaient vers mon oreille gauche. « On devrait y aller, Bella. Ne faisons pas attendre Charlie plus que nous l'avons déjà fait. »

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il me ramena gentiment entre ses bras, m'embrassa une nouvelle fois – me rendant plus mièvre dans ses bras, et posant ce qui restait de moi sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

A peine la portière fermée, il était déjà assis sur le siège du conducteur, mettant le contact. C'est à ce moment-là que je pus reprendre l'observation de son apparence. Même dans la voiture sombre, je pouvais nettement voir où sa chemise noire s'était collée à son torse parfaitement sculpté. Les manches étaient retroussées et je pouvais voir les gouttes de pluie tomber sur ses avant-bras musclés. Je pouvais presque sentir mes yeux glisser sur lui alors que je le reluquais, lui, la parfaite créature assise à mes côtés.

Au moment où je me forçais à le regarder au moins dans les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il me fixait également. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme en admiration ; c'était une véritable expression anti-Edward.

« Quoi ? », riais-je nerveusement.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux, et les fixa à nouveau dans les miens : « Excuse-moi ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, est-ce que tu me… fixais ? » Je réprimais un rire qui bouillonait dans mon estomac.

« Qui, moi ? », couina-t-il. Edward, couiner ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air tellement nerveux ?

Je baissai les yeux rapidement, et trouvai le problème presque immédiatement. « Edward ! », criai-je, passant mes bras autour de moi.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je pensais que tu le savais », me dit-il, ses yeux quémandant de lui pardonner.

Je devais probablement ressembler à une crème glacée, maintenant. Vu que mon visage était rouge comme une cerise, et que ma chemise était blanche comme de la crème fouettée. La situation aurait été plutôt habituelle si la crème glacée n'avait pas été en ce moment transparente.

Alors que j'essayais de réduire mon embarras à un niveau où j'étais capable de parler, Edward me tendit une couverture prise à l'arrière. « Merci », murmurai-je en l'enroulant autour de mes épaules. Je me demandai s'il n'y avait pas un sac en carton marron pour y cacher mon visage.

Nous fûmes silencieux jusqu'au retour à la maison. Quelques fois, je pouvais voir sa main se lever d'un petit centimètre du volant, comme s'il hésitait à prendre ma main ou non. A chaque fois, il y repensa, et attendit que mon embarras disparaisse.

Quand nous eûmes finalement rejoint la maison, je pris sa main dans la mienne mais restai silencieuse.

« Bella, es-tu en colère après moi ? », soupira-t-il. Sa voix était tellement faible que c'était comme si je n'étais pas supposée l'entendre, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je me demandais s'il pensait qu'il devait s'inquiéter de ma réponse.

Je m'esclaffai, et mon amusement se transforma en éclat de rire.

« Bella, pourquoi es-tu en train de rire ? »

« Edward, tu es mon _fiancé_, et tu t'excuses parce que tu viens de me voir dans une chemise trempée ! »

Je ris et le regardai alors que sa grimace laissait place à un sourire en coin. La fin de mon hilarité commença à se muer en rires nerveux. « Edward, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Quelque chose ressemblant à un grondement séduisant vibra dans sa poitrine, et il était accroupi sur le siège, comme s'il était prêt à sauter. « Euh… Edward ? »

« Tu l'as dit », dit-il d'une voix enrouée, ce sourire ridicule toujours collé sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu l'as dit », répéta-t-il. « Tu as dit _fiancé._ » Et avec ça, il me sauta dessus, ne me laissant pas le temps de prendre ma respiration alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes.

Ses actions me troublèrent. Où étaient passées les limites ? Les règles strictes ? Encore, j'étais sûre de ne pas me plaindre. Hésitante, je traçais de mon doigt les proportions parfaites de son torse. Près de son estomac, je remontais mon doigt et retournai aux parfaits muscles de ses épaules. Il ne m'avait pas encore arrêtée, bien que je savais que mon prochain geste serait la raison pour laquelle il se reculerait. Je laissais doucement traîner ma paume au-dessus de son visage, et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze trempés par la pluie. Encore plus surprenant, il ne m'arrêta pas.

Finalement, ce fut moi qui dus me reculer lorsque mes poumons risquaient d'exploser. Même là, il continua d'embrasser le coin de ma bouche, plus bas, et dans toutes les directions qui menaient à mes épaules.

« Quoi ? Pas… » Je m'arrêtai, reprenant mon souffle. « De limites, maintenant ? »

Je sentais ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire au-dessus de la peau de mon épaule – la couverture toujours enroulée autour de moi. « Eh bien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis ton fiancé, et c'est affreusement différent que d'être juste ton vampire de petit ami. »

« En quoi ? »

« Eh bien, me donner le titre de fiancé illustre le fait qu'un jour, je vais réellement devenir ton mari ».

Je roulai des yeux. « Nous avons toujours su que ça allait finir par arriver. »

Il sourit. « Et ça va se produire. Et maintenant que tu es d'accord pour t'engager envers moi, je pense que je peux supprimer quelques règles en retour. »

Je ris. « Ne profiterais-tu pas des deux côtés de ce marché ? »

Il sourit alors qu'il prenait mon poignet, et le respirait profondément. « Absolument. »

Je souris et nouai mes bras autour de son cou. « Je t'aime. »

Il sourit, l'excitation soudain débordante dans ses iris d'or. « Es-tu prête pour la seconde raison pour laquelle je t'aime ? »

« Je pensais que tu allais seulement m'en donner une aujourd'hui. »

« Ah », sourit-il. « Mais le 'aujourd'hui' auquel tu te réfères est maintenant hier. »

Perplexe, je le fixai pendant un moment, et regardai l'horloge du tableau de bord.

« Une heure du matin ! », criai-je. « Oh mon Dieu, Edward, Charlie va me tuer ! », gémis-je.

« Calme-toi, Bella. J'ai laissé un mot à Charlie disant que tu étais allée faire les magasins avec Alice et que tu rentrerais probablement tard. »

Je laissai sortir un énorme soupir. La dernière chose que je souhaitais avec Charlie maintenant était 'parler' encore. Je me tassais à la pensée de notre dernière 'discussion'.

Je réalisai quelque chose à cet instant, « Alors pourquoi as-tu dit que nos devions quitter le parking parce que Charlie serait inquiet ? »

« Tu ne veux pas voir ta deuxième raison ? »

« Ma deuxième raison est dans ma maison ? »

Il ignora ma question, ses yeux étincelant. « Ferme les yeux. »

Je sentais ses mouvements, rapides et souples alors que je supposais qu'il faisait attention à moi à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre au premier étage.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés quand une odeur florale me frappa.

« Edward – »

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, j'étais dans ma chambre, du moins ce que je croyais être ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce qu'il y avait en dessous de toutes ces roses rouges.

« Oh », haletai-je, les pulsations de mon cœur s'accélérant alors que je voyais chaque rose dispersée sur le sol, sur mon lit, et sur mon dressing et mon bureau. Les pétales semblaient être de velours tout autour de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ma gorge ne permettait pas aux mots de quitter ma bouche. Puis, je vis quelque chose de différent, une rose qui n'était pas rattachée au reste. Sur mon oreiller se trouvait une rose aussi belle que les autres, mais ses pétales étaient blancs.

Je regardai autour, confuse, avant de me tourner vers Edward. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y en a qu'une de blanche ? »

Il me fit un sourire en coin, et prit doucement la fleur.

« Bella, quand je t'a rencontrée pour la première fois – étant l'affreuse créature que je suis, je ne remarquai que ton sang, et combien le boire étancherait ma soif. Cependant, quand j'ai commencé à te parler, ce premier jour en biologie, quand je me suis finalement présenté, j'ai découvert quelque chose à ton sujet. Tu n'étais pas simplement une autre humaine, une humaine avec du sang tentateur envoyé sur Terre pour ruiner mon existence. Tu étais tellement différente des autres, et ça a exercé une fascination sur moi sans limites, n'étant pas capable de lire tes pensées, toutes ces choses totalement imprévisibles que tu faisais, et les idées bizarres que tu avais. Tout ça m'a laissé supposé que tu étais la plus singulière, la plus rare et magnifique créature dans le monde entier. Et je me suis retrouvé – un vampire sanguinaire – amoureux d'une humaine. » Le temps qu'il parlait, je remarquai quelque chose différent dans ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas simplement faits de braise, ils semblaient en feu.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé cette rose blanche parmi une mer de roses rouges. Pour te représenter, Bella. Pour moi, les rouges sont tous les humains, avec un sang qui est naturellement plaisant pour ceux de mon espèce. Et ça, c'est toi Bella. » Il plaça la fleur dans ma main, refermant mes doigts sur la tige. « La seule rose qui laisse toutes les autres loin derrière, me laissant avec sa beauté si pure. »

A la fin de sa petite tirade, je pleurais mais aucun sanglot ne s'échappait de ma poitrine, et il y avait un sourire sur mon visage. Juste des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de mes joues rouges. Il embrassa doucement et lentement chaque larme avant de placer son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. « Raison numéro deux pour laquelle je t'aime. Tu es unique, aimable _(NdT : Aimable est ici dans le sens de 'pouvoir être aimée')_, et magnifique, plus que toutes les créatures que j'ai jamais rencontrées. »

Comme je m'étouffais avec mes mots, il m'a tiré sur ses genoux, sur mon lit. Et alors que les silencieuses larmes de bonheur continuaient à couler, ses lèvres firent de tendres trajets à travers ma joue, les attrapant toutes, et chacune.

* * *

**Voilà! Bonne rentrée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... Je suis méchante/impardonnable/garce/horrible de ne pas aoir posté depuis près d'un an, mais entre pannes d'ordi, et autres problèmes, je n'avais ni le temps (et, soyons franche) ni l'envie de traduire. En plus, ce chapitre a été assez compliqué à traduire, entre expressions que je ne connaissais pas, et accords de temps, c'était la galère.**

**Donc je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente, et de ce fait, j'en viens à quelque chose d'IMPORTANT. Préférez-vous, pour la prochaine fois, avoir le chapitre 5, ou plutôt un petit OS que Runaway a écrit, vraiment très beau.**

**Voilà. J'espère que vous profiterez du chapitre, même si la troisième raison n'est pas présente dans ce chapitre. Donc réfléchissez bien à ce que vous voulez pour la prochaine fois.**

**Et un énooooorme merci à Helleni pour son aide ! **

**Lisez, profitez, et reviewez.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: les personnages, les décors et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Runaway xo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4)**

**Visages Familiers.**

Pourquoi avais-je attendu ce soir-là pour faire un cauchemar ? Avec toutes les choses formidables, romantiques et complètement idéalistes qu'Edward avait faites pour moi, j'avais fait un cauchemar. Mon cerveau avait sérieusement besoin d'être vérifié.

Mon rêve avait commencé normalement. Edward et moi étions dans la clairière, mes doigts traçant le contour parfait de son visage. Sa peau étincelait comme une glace brisée, tissant des arcs-en-ciel devant mes yeux. Comme je le disais, c'était un rêve, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Soudain, la scène avait changé, et je regardais vers le bas, ma vue couverte par un voile blanc. « Edward ? », avais-je appelé nerveusement. Aucune réponse. J'avais essayé de redresser mon cou soudain raide. « Edward ? », avais-je crié, désespérée, maintenant. J'avais mis mon cou à rude épreuve en regardant en haut, ma tête semblant peser une centaine de kilos. Alors que je regardais rapidement, je vis soudainement un chemin de pétales blancs à mes pieds, un tapis rouge en-dessous. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé que le blanc que j'avais vu n'était pas un voile, mais une robe blanche, ma robe de mariée, pour être exacte.

J'avais levé les yeux en parfaite confusion, seulement pour rencontrer les mêmes yeux topazes qui étaient apparus comme de l'or en fusion quelques minutes auparavant. Sans aucune explication logique, même quand la moitié de moi-même savait que je rêvais, j'avais commencé à marcher vers lui. Les yeux d'Edward se soudèrent aux miens et je me sentis fondre comme si j'étais un morceau de beurre au dessus du feu. Mon corps fondit complètement quand il sourit de mon sourire en coin préféré. « Edward », avais-je soupiré dans un soupire, accélérant alors que je me rapprochais. Il sourit largement à mon expression et me fit signe de m'approcher. Même dans mes rêves, je pouvais sentir les pulsations de mon cœur, et la chair de poule qui apparaissait sur ma peau.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cauchemar était arrivé. J'avais haleté quand mon pied s'était accroché dans le tissu de ma robe, quand mon corps avait chuté vers le bas. C'était trop rapide pour que je puisse penser rationnellement et j'avais tendu les bras pour l'impact. Mais il n'y eut aucun impact. Ma chute s'était arrêtée brusquement et j'avais pu sentir des mains froides autour de ma taille. Leur froideur était évidente même au travers du tissu de ma robe. « Merci. » J'avais respiré, soudainement satisfaite alors que j'avais senti que j'étais incapable de rougir dans mes rêves. Mes yeux s'étaient levés, mon cœur se préparant au moment où je verrai son visage.

Mon cœur aurait sûrement eu besoin de plus de préparation, considérant le visage que j'_avais _rencontré, celui dont j'avais pensé que je ne le reverrai jamais, celui dont la seule pensée me faisait involontairement sentir la cicatrice sur ma main. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de pressentiment alors qu'ils rencontraient les yeux rouges vermeils du traqueur, James.

Un cri s'était formé dans ma gorge, j'en étais sûre, mais même ma respiration était devenue difficile alors que ma poitrine se soulevait. Est-ce que les rêves étaient supposés être agonisants ? Quand ma voix avait finalement rejoint ma bouche, j'avais craché les mots en une respiration. « Edward ! A l'aide ! », avais-je crié, ma propre voix inondant mon rêve, rendant toute autre chose muette. « Edward, s'il te plaît », avais-je sangloté. « S'il te plait ! S'il te plait, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! ». Je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter de supplier, et mon rêve avait commencé à être flou à cause des larmes.

Même à travers le flou, je pouvais distinguer James, son visage se rapprochant encore et encore, un sourire en coin collé sur son visage. « Non », avais-je hurlé, ses dents luisantes, devenant plus proches.

« Bella ! »

« Laisse-moi seule ! », avais-je sangloté, et j'avais pu sentir l'haleine froide de James sur mon nez.

« Bella, mon cœur, c'est bon, c'est juste un rêve, je suis là. »

Ce n'était définitivement pas la voix de James. Je connaissais cette voix mieux que le dessus de ma propre main. Mais je ne pouvais le voir nulle part, mes bras tâtonnant, essayant de le trouver. Je sanglotais. « Edward, aide-moi, c'est James. »

« Bella, je suis juste là. » Je sentis ses bras d'acier rapprocher mon corps tendu contre son torse. Le cauchemar sembla s'éloigner, me laissant avec un cœur battant frénétiquement, laissant le son de ma respiration et la voix d'Edward à un faible murmure. « C'est bon, Bella. C'était juste un rêve, je suis juste là. », répéta-t-il encore et encore, ma respiration se calmant à chaque fois qu'il le répétait.

Nous écoutâmes ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne finalement un rythme régulier.

« Ça va, mon amour ? », demanda-t-il, le visage pressé contre mes cheveux.

Je respirai profondément, en essayant de garder une voix stable. « C'était juste un rêve », répétai-je ces mots qu'il venait juste de dire.

« Veux-tu en parler ? »

Je secouai la tête. Si je l'expliquais à Edward, il finirait par comprendre que c'était mon subconscient qui me disait de ne pas me marier avec lui, et que c'était juste ridicule. Maintenant, si cela avait été Renée ou Charlie se tenant dans l'allée, le rêve aurait eu un sens, mais pourquoi James ? James était mort. Les Cullen l'avaient tué après qu'il m'avait mordu et je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital, souffrant d'une attaque de vampire.

« Tu peux dormir encore une heure, si tu veux. »

« Il est quelle heure ? », ronchonnai-je.

« Neuf heures »

Je tirai la couverture sur moi et la glissai sous mon menton en me blottissant plus près de lui. « Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ? »

Il gloussa. « C'est une surprise. »

Je haussai un sourcil et penchai la tête de telle façon que je pouvais voir ses yeux. « Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ? »

Il me regarda avec prudence, jaugeant mon expression. « Aimerais-tu que je mente ? »

Je gémis, me retournai, et me retrouvai donc face à la porte. Je pouvais l'entendre rire alors qu'il passait de nouveau ses bras autour de moi et me tirai contre son torse, en amenant sa bouche près de mon oreille. « Tu as juste à passer la journée, et ensuite, ce soir, tu auras ma troisième raison. »

Je souris, le souvenir me frappant comme je promenais mon regard sur les roses, certaines encore dispersées sur le sol, alors que la plupart d'entre elles étaient placées avec soin dans des vases différents qui recouvraient ma commode. Je pris sa main qui était autour de ma tailler et je l'embrassai doucement. « Merci pour les roses. »

« De rien. »

Je continuai d'embrasser sa main puis commençai ensuite à jouer distraitement avec ses doigts.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », me demanda-t-il, avec une petite touche de frustration dans la voix.

Je souris, me mordant la lèvre, mais j'étais dos à lui, alors il ne le vit pas. Volontairement, je ne lui répondis pas, mais j'éclatais intérieurement de rire alors que je pouvais presque l'entendre serrer les dents.

« Bella ? »

« Mhmm ? »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien. » Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur très fort, relâchant vite la pression, supposant que la mordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne n'était pas dans mon intérêt.

« Bella », gémit-il.

« Quoi ? », riais-je.

« Tu es cruelle. »

« Ne pas partager mes pensées avec toi est cruel ? »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus cruel. »

Je ris à haute voix et me tournai pour le voir faire la moue. Cela ne fit que plus m'amuser et je tremblai tellement je riais.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? », dit-il avec son sourire en coin, en me chatouillant les côtes.

« Edward ! », criai-je.

« Tu es en train de rire, je veux savoir ce qui est drôle. »

« Tu me chatouilles », criai-je, des larmes se formant aux coins de mes yeux, mon estomac me faisant mal à force de rire.

Il gloussa, subitement calme et me relâcha. « Charlie se demande s'il doit se lever ou pas. »

« Charlie », haletai-je. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un père en bas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », sourit Edward. « Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir »

J'ai ris sous cape et entourai mes propres bras autour de ses épaules. « Nous aurions dû lui dire que nous étions fiancés depuis longtemps. »

Il fit un de ses sourires en coin, ses yeux étincelaient. Je savais que je venais de lui dire exactement ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes instantanément, mais ce n'était pas violent, c'était extrêmement doux en fait, nos lèvres se touchant durement.

« Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'écartai mes lèvres, laissant son haleine douce envahir ma bouche. Alors, je penchai ma tête et pressai mes lèvres durement contre les siennes.

Le temps que je me douche et m'habille, il était dix heures, et Edward était parti et pourrait venir me prendre dans cinq minutes. Je courrais dans les escaliers, et peut-être que si je débarquais dans la cuisine comme une tornade maladroite, Charlie serait trop énervé pour me faire sentir coupable pour n'importe quelle décision dans ma vie.

Je trébuchais exprès en rentrant dans la cuisine et lançai un regard épuisé à Charlie. « 'Jour Papa. », dis-je aussi gentiment que je pouvais alors que je m'arrêtai devant le réfrigérateur et en sorti le jus d'orange. J'en versai la moitié dans un verre et le bus.

« Bella, tu ne veux pas un petit déjeuner ? », demanda Charlie, et sa voix sembla venir de loin.

« Non merci, Papa, je suis en retard. » Je rinçai rapidement le verre et couru dans l'entrée pour prendre ma veste.

« Bells, où vas-tu ? »

« La maison des Cullen, je reviens plus tard. »

Je me retournai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et le regrettai immédiatement. Ses sourcils s'étaient rejoints, et ses yeux semblaient perdus et inquiets sur son visage. « Attends une seconde, Bella. »

Je gardais ma bouche fermée, réprimant un gémissement très puissant. « Oui, Papa ? »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, Bella, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que – »

Je regardai la monte que je n'avais pas et interrompis le discours de Charlie. « Désolée, Papa, tu me diras plus tard, je suis _vraiment_ en retard. Bye. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassai rapidement la joue, en sortant au moment précis où la Volvo d'Edward entrait dans l'allée. Dans ma course folle jusqu'au siège passager, j'oubliai complètement de tenir compte de ma maladresse. Je me retrouvais les mains plaquées contre la fenêtre teintée, mes pieds quelques pas derrière. « Je vais bien. », criai-je, en espérant qu'Edward resterait dans la voiture. Pas besoin de faire une scène à Charlie qui me regardait fixement par la porte ouverte, une expression légèrement déconcertée sur son visage. Avec la rougeur intense de mes joues, j'ouvrai à la hâte la portière et sautai dans la Volvo, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Démarre. », ordonnai-je.

Edward gloussa. « Bien, m'dame. » Et glissa doucement dans l'allée.

Je pris de profondes respirations, essayant de me calmer. Je pouvais sentir mes cheveux qui s'étaient hérissés dans n'importe quel sens, alors j'ouvris le pare-soleil pour m'examiner dans le miroir.

« Ah », haletai-je, ma main allant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Pendant ma réflexion, je pus voir Alice juste à côté de moi, ses joues à quelques centimètres des miennes, un sourire coupable sur son visage pâle.

« Bonjour Bella », accueillit-elle.

« Alice », grondai-je.

Son rire de lutin s'associa à celui de velours d'Edward alors que j'étais sure qu'ils pouvaient entendre les soubresauts de mon cœur. « Tu m'as faite peur. »

« Je suis désolée, Bella », rit-elle. « Mais je suis tellement excitée aujourd'hui que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être drôle d'entendre ton cœur battre la chamade. »

Je restai silencieuse un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ? » Je jetai un regard du coin de l'œil à Edward, qui réagit en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis regardant par la fenêtre opposée.

« Du shopping pour le mariage », dit-elle d'une voix aigue. « Bella, tu dois être présente, et m'aider avec les décorations, les invitations… »

La liste était infinie, et je finis par ne plus l'écouter en chantant une chanson dans ma tête.

« Bella, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hum ? Oh, ouais Alice, je t'écoute. »

Elle me fixa.

« Oh, allez, Alice ! Pourquoi devrais-tu me traîner là-bas ? » J'indiquai le grand bâtiment qui surgissait maintenant à l'horizon.

« Parce que tu es la _mariée_, Bella. Les mariées aident généralement pour le mariage. »

Je marmonnai pour moi-même, et Edward prit ma main qu'il serra gentiment. Il se blâmait toujours pour cela, il aurait pu en parler à Alice ! Je fis l'erreur de le regarder. Ses yeux couleur ocre s'excusaient, et ils viraient vers l'or. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais encore en colère contre lui ?

Tout le temps que nous marchions autour du centre commercial abandonné par Dieu, Edward souleva ma main pour embrasser ma bague de fiancée. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir l'agitation qui s'échappait de moi comme un mauvais parfum et pensait que s'il me rappelait la présence du bel anneau toutes les cinq minutes, nous serions à l'extérieur de ce centre commercial sans que j'aie de crises de colère. C'était un tel tricheur.

« Alice, non », couinai-je d'horreur, reculant loin d'elle rapidement.

« Oh, Allez Bella ! », dit-elle avec un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Je secouai la tête méchamment. « Non, sûrement pas. », sifflai-je.

« Nous savons tous que tu veux le faire », railla-t-elle.

Je continuai de reculer jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans un mur, ma poitrine se dégonflant alors que ma respiration se coupait.

« Ça va, mon amour ? » Je regardai derrière moi, ce n'était pas un mur dans lequel j'étais rentré, c'était Edward, et il essayait désespérément d'étouffer un rire alors que mon visage passait par six teintes de rouge différents. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Alice me faisait ça, spécialement avec Edward ici. Peut-être essayait-elle d'économiser de l'argent pour le mariage, parce que j'étais sûre que mes joues étaient suffisamment rouges. Elle n'allait pas gagner, cette fois, il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle gagne. Je fixai le devant de la vitrine du magasin Victoria Secret _(NdT : Victoria secret est un magasin de lingerie),_ ce qui confirma ma résolution.

« J'ai faim », dis-je rapidement, sachant qu'Edward serait de mon côté, cette fois. « Allons manger. » Je commençai à marcher sur ma droite quand Alice haussa un sourcil.

« Bella », sourit-elle angéliquement. « Tu as mangé il y a une heure. »

« J'… J'ai soif. », bégayai-je.

Alice me fixa, puis son expression se changea en un sourire faussement innocent. « Je t'y emmènerai tôt ou tard, crois-moi. » Elle tapota son long doigt blanc sur sa tempe.

Je la fixai en retour et continuai de m'éloigner, en murmurant des malédictions dans ma barbe.

Je l'entendis, elle et Edward, partager un rire avant qu'ils ne me suivent. Le bras d'Edward fut rapidement autour de ma taille, son haleine fraîche près de mon oreille. « Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait embarrassée, voudrais-tu que je lui dise qu'elle n'est plus chargée des préparatifs de notre mariage ? »

Alice, évidement capable de nous entendre, ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée, puis adoucit rapidement sn expression, ses yeux devenant brillants. Après quelques instants, elle se détourna de nous et sourit, clairement heureuse du futur qu'elle venait de voir.

Je roulai des yeux et Edward rit.

Sans cause et sans raison, je commençai à tomber, mes mains se tendant pour l'impact mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, les bras d'Edward furent rapidement autour de ma taille et me replacèrent sur mes pieds.

« Bella », soupira-t-il.

« Désolée. » Je rougis.

« Au mariage, pourras-tu faire attention quand tu descendras l'allée ? Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à ta famille comment j'étais à l'autel une seconde avant, et te rattrapai de ta chute celle d'après. », sourit-il honteusement.

Je le fixai. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Je m'écartai de son étreinte et commençai à marcher vers les toilettes.

« Bella », dit-il nerveusement, me ramenant rapidement vers son torse.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes, Edward, et non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. » Je haussai un sourcil, le défiant d'argumenter.

« Non », hésita-t-il. « Mais Alice peut. »

Alice inspectait l'intérieur de son sac de shopping et releva les yeux à son nom.

« Alice, tu n'as pas à me surveiller. », lui dis-je puis je me retournai vers Edward. « Je te promets que je ne tomberai pas dans la cuvette. » Je roulai des yeux. « Tu dois me croire, d'accord ? »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, un sourire en coin sur son incroyable beau visage. « J'ai juste peur à en mourir de te perdre, est-ce si horrible ? »

« Tu ne peux pas mourir de peur, tu es déjà mort. », ris-je.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules, me l'accordant.

« Je serai bientôt de retour », promis-je, embrassant ses lèvres gentiment. « Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer. »

Il roula des yeux. « Evidemment, tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

Je ris et m'écartai, poussant la porte des toilettes.

Je marchai vers l'un d'eux quand je remarquais deux personnes trop familières, lavant leurs mains dans le lavabo. Je me paralysais comme un cerf devant des phares, incapable de bouger. Je retenais ma respiration comme si cela pouvait me rendre invisible.

Jessica me remarqua la première.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! », haleta-t-elle, sa main couvrant sa bouche ouverte. Ses mots firent se retourner Lauren, surprise, ses mains mouillées envoyant des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le sol.

« Bella », dit Lauren, sa voix clairement choquée et surprise.

« Hum, salut. », dis-je. Ce n'était pas plus qu'un murmure, la couleur de ma peau rougissant devant leur évidente surprise. Je les regardai alors qu'elles me scannaient des pieds à la tête comme des détecteurs de métaux. Je remarquai avec une pointe de regrets qu'elles posèrent leurs regards sur ma main gauche. J'essayai nonchalamment de la cacher derrière moi, mais je pense qu'elles le remarquèrent. Leurs yeux rejoignirent les miens.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? », dit Jessica paresseusement, regardant ses ongles comme s'ils l'intéressaient vraiment.

« Excuse-moi ? », demandai-je poliment. Etais-je réellement en train de jouer les idiotes ?

« On a entendu dire que tu allais te marier, et… » Elle marcha vers moi et enleva mon bras de derrière mon dos. « Je pense que c'est évident. »

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'elle avait de regarder ma bague, l'examinant comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit en plastique.

Je retirai ma main. « Où avez-vous entendu ça ? » J'espérais avoir un meilleur contrôle de ma voix, mais c'était comme si j'étais sur un marteau piqueur.

« La cousine de Robert, Megan, a dit à Robert que son amie Cara, lui avait dit qu'elle t'avait vue avec Edward à la librairie hier avec un anneau à ton doigt. Robert l'a dit à Eric, Eric l'a dit à Mike, et Mike me l'a dit. »

Ma tête tourna le temps qu'elle parlait. C'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter. Si Jessica le savait, elle allait certainement mettre au courant la ville de Forks en entier.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? », demanda-t-elle, exaspérée alors je ne répondais pas immédiatement.

Quel était l'intérêt de mentir maintenant ? Je portais bien l'anneau, alors nier ne serait d'aucun intérêt. Finalement, je soupirais. « Ouais, c'est vrai. »

« Oh, j'ai toujours su que ça allait arriver. » Je me tournai pour la regarder, mes oreilles s'alarmant de sa voix qui avait soudainement semblée suffisante. « Bien sûr, vous auriez fini par faire la plus grosse bêtise de votre vie, et auriez été forcé de vous marier. C'était le destin. »

Whow, whow, whow. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie ? Le destin ? Mais de quoi était-elle en train de parler ?

Je le regardais avec une expression stupéfiée pendant quelques instants. « Jessica, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Ce dont je parle, c'est que je sais quel type de fille tu es, Bella, et ce, depuis le premier jour que tu es arrivée. Le genre de fille qui tombe enceinte et se marie juste en sortant de lycée. Détruisant toute ta vie. »

« Enceinte ? », criai-je, incapable de contenir mon cri strident.

Jessica me regarda étrangement, lançant un regard à Loren qui roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu te maries, Bella ? Parce que tu es enceinte ? », dit finalement Lauren, semblant incroyablement ennuyée.

« Non ! Je veux dire oui, je me marie, mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! » Je pouvais sentir mon visage se remplir de sang chaud. Elles pensaient que j'étais enceinte ? Est-ce que c'était ce que le reste de Forks supposait ? Simplement parce que je mariais, jeune, j'avais été forcée dans cette relation ? Ma poitrine fut soudain remplie d'une douleur froide. Et si Charlie entendait cette rumeur ? La croirait-il ? D'autres pensées de « filles » me vinrent soudainement. S'ils pensaient que j'étais enceinte, cela signifiait-il qu'ils pensaient que j'étais grosse ?

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, la salle de bain devint dix fois plus petite, et l'oxygène n'était clairement plus un choix. Je courrai devant moi, dépassai Jessica et Lauren, poussai la porte.

Dehors, je trébuchai, m'attendant à atterrir dans les bras d'Edward, mais je ne sentis rien. Je regardai à travers ma vision embuée. Ce n'était pas où je me trouvais avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Etait-ce le même centre commercial ? Où était Alice ? Où était Edward ? Où étais-je ?

* * *

**Voilà. Maintenant que vous avez lu, je vous repose la question : Pour la prochaine publication, l'OS qui s'appelle _Deny You Nothing_ (Ne Rien Te Refuser), ou le chapitre 5 ? De toute façon, tôt ou tard, ils seront postés tous les deux ^^**

**Allez, bonnes vacances !**


End file.
